Adiós
by Tomato12
Summary: Porque estúpidamente creímos que todo seria para siempre, creímos que nada en este podrido mundo podría separarnos, si estúpidamente lo creímos. Hasta que la muerte nos separe, si esta vez la muerte nos separó.


**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo me he tomado la libertad de utilizar sus personajes para fines creativos.**

* * *

**Adiós**

Porque estúpidamente creímos que todo seria para siempre, creímos que nada en este podrido mundo podría separarnos, si estúpidamente lo creímos, pero nunca llegamos a imaginar que algo más allá podría separarnos, como una vez dijimos frente al altar, frente a dios y a todas esas personas cercanas a nosotros _Hasta que la muerte nos separe_, si esta vez la _muerte_ nos separó…

Un día simple y monótono como todos los demás, simplemente en un día mí y su mundo dieron un giro inesperado.

Aquel día podría decirse era el mejor de todos… nuestro aniversario no es que fuera más especial que cualquier otro desde siempre habíamos estado juntos, casi desde que nacimos pero el saber que era el día en que por fin estábamos unidos ante dios era algo que me hacía sentir tan feliz, no podía estar más que feliz todo irradiaba felicidad a mi alrededor incluso todos me miraban extraño por mi gran espectáculo.

Sería una gran sorpresa como todas las anteriores en fechas pasadas, cumpleaños, san Valentín, días festivos, etc., etc.

Pero nunca espere que con el comienzo de un gran día todo terminara en una tragedia, como podría ser que en unos instantes la persona a quien conocía de toda la vida se esfumara frente a mis ojos, lentamente como en una de esas películas de la televisión.

Te estarás preguntando qué fue lo que sucedió, bien te lo diré, aquel día después de haber dicho el plan a todos nuestros amigos sobre mi sorpresa a mi amado Sasuke, termine mis actividades en la empresa de la que era dueño me asegure de que todo marchara a la perfección, confirme la reservación en el famoso restaurante de Tokio "Hikari" todo marchaba como lo planee, o al menos eso pensaba en aquellos momentos, lo llame para citarlo cerca de la empresa en un parque cercano nada podía salir mal, eso fue lo que pensé…

Una vez más me cercioré de que todos hicieran lo que les pedí, me encargue de revisar todos y cada uno de los detalles de mi sorpresa final, una hermosa velada en una cabaña a las afueras de la cuidad. Un lugar apartado para disfrutar de nuestra privacidad y demostrar todo mi amor.

Quien hubiera pensado que nunca lograría a volver a hacer algo así.

6:00 pm era la hora en la que nos habíamos citado horas antes, Salí apresurado 5:45 pm tenia quince minutos más a mi favor, sabía que sospecharía algo pero no le tome importancia ya lo sabría a su determinado tiempo, si es que hubiera llegado a verlo.

Al salir lo vi esperando del otro lado de la calle el semáforo ya indicaba azul, camino lentamente con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, era el único peatón en aquella estrecha e interminable calle, 5:50 pm había logrado ya cruzar media calle cuando todo mi mundo se paralizo, un grito sordo salió de mis labios, un auto lo había hecho rodar sobre el parabrisas y voló varios metros. Un estúpido se saltó el alto y rápidamente se fue de ahí.

Aun no podía salir del shock seguía de pie al final de aquel cruce, parpadee incontables veces hasta que al escuchar gritos y sollozos Salí del trance, corrí a todo lo que me daban mis piernas tropezando a cada paso hasta que llegue a su lado.

5:55 lloré fuertemente mientras él tomaba mi mano, intentando sonreír.

—Vamos Sasuke espera un poco más pronto vendrá la ayuda.

—Na…ru…to.-Hablaba pesadamente-Lo…lo si…ento, te… te a…mo…—Poco a poco cerro sus parpados en ese momento grite desesperado, ya nada me importaba tome su pulso, pero este ya no marchaba bien, unos paramédicos se situaron a mi lado, comenzaron a subirlo a una camilla, rápidamente lo introdujeron en la ambulancia, en todo momento sostuve su mano, comenzaron las técnicas de reanimación y el horrible sonido de aquella maquina me hacía sentir peor.

—Hora de muerte 6:05 pm-dijo uno de los paramédicos, no podía creerlo lo abrace con fuerza, otro de ellos intento apartarme pero el que había dictado su muerte se lo negó.

Después de ello no supe nada más solo que estaba en el hospital, de pronto todos los recuerdos me llegaron de golpe y esta vez encontré a mi hermano Deidara a mi lado.

Supe que todos estaban devastados por la noticia pero tal vez no tanto como yo. Cuando Salí del hospital me sentía abatido sin fuerzas y a punto de caer en cualquier instante y aunque mi familia y amigos estaban ahí, me sentía vacío.

Al día siguiente fue su funeral, las ojeras en mis ojos eran visibles y al verlo ahí dentro de la fina caja de madera las lágrimas se hicieron presentes de nuevo en mi rostro, me abalance contra él no podía contenerme grite una y otra vez su nombre implorando porque todo fuera una mentira, un sueño, pero la realidad es que era una pesadilla, una terrible pesadilla de la cual no podía despertar, porque la vivía de verdad.

No supe ni como llegue a casa pero, el aroma de su perfume me regreso a la realidad, los días pasaron uno a otro con la misma rutina, cada uno de mis amigos iban a cuidarme para evitar que hiciera algo estúpido, como lo que estoy a punto de hacer, había trascurrido un mes y todo me recordaba aquel día y entonces pensé que si hubiera visto que el auto iba sobre el habría podido advertirle, pero a fin de cuentas no podía regresar el tiempo, ya no podría traerlo de vuelta.

Y hoy en día ya no soy el Naruto de hace un mes, mi sonrisa se esfumo, el brillo de mis ojos ahora era opaco, aquello que una vez quise y sigo queriendo me fue arrebatado de mis brazos. Sé que estoy siendo egoísta y que tal vez estaría enfadado por lo que estoy por hacer pero mi mente y mi corazón me incitan a hacerlo, porque como una vez le dije no puedo vivir sin él porque sin él no soy nada, espero que algún día todos me perdonen pero ya no quiero sentirme vacío ya no puedo soportar la soledad y el dolor de mi corazón.

Solo quiero verlo una vez más… lentamente tome todas las pastillas de un frasco naranja, tome la foto que estaba a mi lado vi por última vez su hermosa sonrisa, tal vez muy pronto nos podríamos encontrar.

—Lo siento Sasuke, dije que viviría por los dos pero ya es suficiente. Adiós…Pronto me reencontrare contigo.—Me recosté en la cama y cerré mis ojos —Te amo.— susurre y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**Debo acostumbrarme a publicar aquí (Novata), sdanjhsfs debo poner notas a todos mis fic's de otros foros y...**

**Bueno esto es con fines de diversión y si gustan dejar reviews son más que bienvenidos.**

**Adieu~**


End file.
